Promesa
by VictoriaDollanganger
Summary: —¡Tengamos hijos, Peeta! —casi me caigo cuando lo digo—. No ahora, no mañana, pero algún día. Tendremos hijos. Los tendremos. Y seremos felices. —me enfurece tener que mentirle en la última parte, pero jamás había sentido la necesidad de complacerlo como ahora. Necesito desesperadamente que me siga queriendo, que necesite más de mí / Después de Sinsajo, short-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Promesa**

—Katniss, por favor…

Aquí vamos otra vez.

—Quiero un hijo contigo.

Intento ignorarlo, por lo que le doy la espalda y comienzo a andar hasta nuestra habitación mientras lucho por no llorar frente a sus ojos. Pero su voz parecía ir en aumento con cada pisada que me alejaba de él. Lo que los años nunca podrían quitarme, sería la rotunda negación a demostrar mi debilidad cuando debato con él. No pretendo ocasionarle dolor a Peeta a través del mío.

Su voz no me deja en paz.

—Por favor…

—No —me volteó al fin, mirándolo con rostro que promete problemas—. No permitiré que mis hijos sufran lo que nosotros sufrimos.

—Eso no pasará. Los juegos terminaron, Katniss. No volverán.

—¿Y si vuelven? —ahogo un gemido. El pensarlo me produce un mareo—. No puedo tener hijos. Ellos no cargarán con la culpa que nos atormenta.

—Ya han pasado muchos años. Necesitas dejar de aferrarte al pasado —me toma de los hombros—. _Yo necesito_ que dejes de tener miedo, Katniss. Sólo… deja de temer.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? —le grito, sintiendo un deseo inmenso de empujarlo—. Cada noche veo sus rostros. Los de todos. ¿Cómo puedo dejar de pensar en el pasado si éste me tortura todas las noches?

—¡Y a mí! —grita él a su vez. Observo la ira explotar en su mirada—. ¡Siempre! Cada noche, cada día. Pero no podemos continuar así. Diez años, Katniss. Ya no somos los chiquillos que fuimos en ese entonces. A estas alturas…

—¿Qué? ¿A estas alturas tú que esperabas? ¿Pensaste que con los años actuaría como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Que sería la mata de la alegría? ¿Qué todo sería bello y hermoso y seríamos felices para siempre? Si eso fue lo que pensabas, entonces qué lástima, porque yo ya estoy rota y nadie puede arreglarme, ni siquiera tú.

Lo he herido de la peor forma, por la manera en que su pecho deja de moverse, como si hubiese dejado de respirar. Me sigue mirando, evitando demostrar su dolor, pero sus ojos lo delatan. A pesar de todo, no es la primera vez que yo digo cosas así. Desde que Peeta quiere neciamente tener un hijo conmigo el número de discusiones ha ido en aumento. En alguna ocasión llegué a arrojarle un florero.

—Sabes que no —dice—. Nada borrará una fracción de lo que sucedió, ni así pasen miles de años. Nada podrá tachar los horrores del pasado, y tampoco podrá eliminar lo mucho que te amé.

— _¿Qué me amaste?_ —siento que no puedo respirar.

No me responde, así que asumo de inmediato la respuesta. El dolor se hace tan grande que apenas puedo pronunciar las palabras

—¡Entonces vete! ¡Si ya no me quieres, no sé qué haces conmigo!

Me quedo paralizada, observándolo, retándolo a decir algo más. Sé que cualquier cosa que llegue a decir ahora me partirá en pedacitos, me hará polvo, hasta que no quede nada de mí. Sé que cualquier cosa que me diga, lo que sea, me hará desplomarme en el suelo.

Parece saberlo, porque me toma en brazos y me aprieta fuerte. Estoy tan débil, tan cansada de todo, que no obtengo la fuerza de devolverle el gesto, por más que quisiera.

—Te amo —susurra en mi oído—. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que era un estúpido niño. No podría dejar de hacerlo nunca. Lo único que me hace levantarme el día a día eres tú. Siempre has sido tú.

No puedo controlarlo, así que empiezo a llorar. Lloro tanto que los gemidos se escuchan por toda la casa.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en los juegos, Peeta. En Prim, en Rue, en Finnick… no puedo. Nada hará que deje de hacerlo, porque nada podrá hacerme feliz —lo aparto para poder sostenerle el rostro—. Te amo. Sé que sin ti yo me hubiese matado cuando me enviaron al Distrito 12. Si tú te vas… no podría soportarlo. El pensar que tú ya no me amas me destruiría. Soy horrible. Soy egoísta. No merezco nada. Pero eres el único que me sostiene.

Me abraza más fuerte, sus lágrimas acompañan las mías y escucho por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo un verdadero jadeo de dolor salir de sus labios. Me carga con facilidad, porque sigo siendo delgada y bajita, y me sube a nuestra habitación. Cuando yacemos en la cama, me dice:

—Nada me alegraría más en este mundo el poder crear una familia contigo. Yo tampoco puedo con tanto. Necesitamos que la felicidad toque nuestra puerta. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos, solamente? Sólo intentémoslo. Ser felices…

Cierro los ojos. Mi mente es un vértigo lleno de imágenes en blanco y negro.

—Solos no podremos hacerlo —continúa—. ¿Por qué no un hijo? Estando juntos no ha bastado para poder cerrar las cicatrices. ¿Por qué no podrá hacerlo un hijo?

 _Porque no quiero querer a nadie más de lo que quise a Prim, para que luego me lo arrebaten, como hicieron con ella._

—Prim…

—Prim es tu hermana —me sostiene el rostro firmemente—. Siempre será tu hermana. Pero no está con nosotros. Probablemente, ella se encuentra más feliz que nosotros ahora.

—¿El cielo? —bufo.

Aprieta los labios.

—Cualquier otro mundo ha de ser mejor que este.

No respondo. Me quedo quieta, pensando. Pensando en mi, en Peeta, en mi madre, en Gale. Gale… ¿Qué será de él? Él tenía unas manos muy fuertes, hacía las mejores trampas… trampas. Las trampas mataron a Prim.

Peeta ha seguido hablando.

—…porque no es suficiente. Sé que yo no soy suficiente para ti. Nada de lo que haga o pueda llegar a hacer será suficiente.

—¡No! —lo detengo en seco—. No se trata de ti. Se trata de mí, de mí y mis problemas. Tú eres… probablemente, la persona más noble que haya pisado la tierra — _igual que Prim_ —. Te necesito tanto, Peeta. Eres lo único que necesito. No necesito hijos.

—Los necesitamos —me corrige—. Necesitamos sentir amor de nuevo.

—Pero nosotros nos queremos —corro el peligro de llorar de nuevo.

—¡Pero eso no es suficiente para ti! —me echa en cara.

—¡Porque nada es suficiente!

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —me grita.

Aprovecho la oportunidad y me encierro en la habitación.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre huyes?! —me grita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Porque eso es lo mejor que sé hacer! —respondo yo a mi vez, recordando. Siempre recordando.

Lo último que escucho de Peeta son sus pasos al bajar las escaleras.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola! Devuelta al mundo Fanfiction, tras haber eliminado todas mis historias. Esta historia fue escrita hace más de dos años, pero he decidido finalmente publicar el primero de tres capítulos. Espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Promesa**

 **Capítulo 2**

El primer año fue el más difícil.

Nuestro día a día se basaba en realizar nuestras tareas: cazar y hornear. En las tardes, progresar con parte de nuestro libro, donde cada día nos dejamos bombardear por la lluvia de recuerdos. Recuerdos que iban directamente plasmados en las hojas de pergamino, con obras realizadas por Peeta, y las fotografías que lográbamos obtener a través del Capitolio. Entonces yo escribía. A veces dedicaba horas a detallar aquellos recuerdos que sería un crimen olvidar. Dos años más tarde, habíamos llenado una buena parte de nuestro material, hasta convertirse, muchos después, en el libro de nuestras vidas. De la vida de Prim. De Haymitch. De Gale. El libro de los Juegos del Hambre.

En las noches las pesadillas no descansan. Con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a considerar aquellas bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos como algo natural. Café negro y panecillos en la mañana.

Recuerdo la primera vez que Peeta y yo nos acostamos por primera vez. Mi experiencia con el contacto físico más íntimo era vaga, pero estaba consciente de que era similar a la forma en la que los animales se apareaban. Yo me encontraba en la cama, abrazando mis rodillas, mientras Peeta cerraba la ventana para que no nos congeláramos. Hacía mucho frío.

—Muero de sueño —comentó.

—No dormiste nada anoche.

—Tú tampoco —se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó, comenzando a soltarme la trenza—. Estás durmiendo muy mal últimamente.

—¿Y cuando he dormido bien? —repliqué. No sabía no por qué estaba de tan pésimo humor.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, él a mi lado izquierdo, yo abrazando una almohada. No debimos esperar muchos minutos antes de que la primera lágrima se me escapara de los ojos, y Peeta se volvió loco.

Al menos, eso fue lo que pensé cuando se giró violentamente y aventó la almohada al suelo. Me tomó unos cuantos segundos asimilar la situación, y un plan de ataque estaba comenzando a desarrollarse torpemente en mi cabeza cuando me besó en los labios. Pensé que sería brusco, y estaba tan acostumbrada a luchar por defensa que casi pateé su estómago con la rodilla, pero extrañamente, mis músculos se relajaron en el acto. No porque supiera que Peeta no me haría daño. No porque pensaba coherentemente. Sino porque esa cosa extraña pareció despertar en mi estómago, luego de un largo descanso.

Supe que esta vez no podría resistirme a eso, al igual que supe exactamente lo que vendría después. Sin embargo, no sentí miedo.

Peeta habría quedado destrozado si yo le hubiese contado que esa noche pensé en Gale. En parte lo extrañaba, pero la principal razón era algo tan sencillo como que la inesperada pasión de Peeta me recordó mucho a la suya, aunque Gale y yo nunca hubiéramos pasado de un beso arrebatado. Pero aquél fuego yo lo observé en Gale cada vez que cazaba y luchaba.

—Katniss… —susurró Peeta más tarde. Me dio vergüenza verlo desnudo en la cama, aunque no hubiera sido la primera vez que lo veía así. Esta vez, nuestra desnudez era producto de un acto mucho más íntimo—. ¿Te sentiste obligada?

—No.

—Yo me sentí diferente —dijo. Su voz se escuchaba lejana—. Diferente me refiero, a como era antes. Como si el anterior yo hubiese aparecido totalmente.

—No estoy segura de que así sea —hice una mueca—. El anterior tú era mucho más _delicado._

Su mirada voló en mi dirección.

—¿Dices que soy una bestia?

—He conocido muchas bestias, pero tú definitivamente no eres una de ellas.

—¡Katniss!

—Escucha —lo callé, algo avergonzada, puesto que existían ciertos… asuntos de los cuales él no tenía por qué enterarse—, no hablemos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero Katniss… ¿Tú me quieres?

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato.

—Por supuesto que te quiero.

—¿Me _amas?_ —corrigió. Ante la ausencia de una respuesta, se paró de la cama y se metió al baño, y luego no me dirigió la palabra el resto de la noche. A la mañana del día siguiente se disculpó conmigo, me besó en la mejilla, y permaneció la mitad del día decorando pasteles, mientras que yo no dejaba de buscar una respuesta a su pregunta. Me enteré de ésta varios días después.


End file.
